


Leather

by V (deepsix)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-20
Updated: 2006-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepsix/pseuds/V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You -- you've got new gloves." Written for Drew, who wanted Marcus and Oliver and leather. Also, Pucey, but that didn't happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather

"No, let me guess," said Oliver, tipping his head back. Marcus's tongue was hot and wet against his throat, and he could feel the slight rasp of Marcus's chin against his collarbone. It was becoming hard to breathe. "You -- you've got new gloves."

"I have," Marcus said. Oliver could almost feel the smile curving against his throat, and it felt dangerous. "You want to try them out?"

"Do I--?" Oliver caught and then lost his breath, shoving his hips against Marcus's. "Yeah, I want to try them out."

"Okay," said Marcus.

"Okay," said Oliver, and closed his eyes as Marcus shoved a hand down his trousers. He thought, that isn't what I meant. But Marcus's hand was hot, and smooth, contrasting against the roughness of the leather, and Oliver jerked his hips.

"I think," Marcus whispered, "you'll notice that they've got a good grip."

"I thought that was you," Oliver said, but he noticed.


End file.
